


Needs Must

by Kiyomisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All right! I'm gonna save Sanji! With Sex!” Luffy declared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to livejournal: http://kiyomisa.livejournal.com/1665.html

Nami eyed the sun's position and tapped her foot. “Seriously, where is he? Even Zoro's made it back on time.”

“Hey!”

“Yeah, Sanji's normally pretty punctual,” Usopp agreed, moving to stand next to Nami and scan the shore.

“Perhaps he got distracted by panties? Yohohohoho!”

There was a murmur of agreement from the others.

“He could've gotten into a fight. Didn't you say this was a popular place for bounty hunters, Robin?” Zoro asked, scratching the side of his neck. He feigned indifference, but there was an edge in his eyes.

“A fight? Oh no! He could be lying hurt somewhere!” Chopper fretted, joining Usopp and Nami.

“Ah, don't worry, Reindeer-bro. Cook-bro's too tough to loose to the weaklings on this island.

“Right!” Luffy agreed, then laughed from his seat on Sunny's head.

“I don't care _what_ distracted him, panties _or_ bounties,” Nami snapped. “Chopper, Usopp, would you mind going to look for him? You too, Zoro.”

Zoro glared from his spot against the mast. “Why me?” he grumped.

“In case it was bounty hunters.”

“Then why me!?” Usopp demanded.

“In case he gets lost.”

Zoro scowled. “Why don't you just have Robin go? You've got a heavy-hitter and panty-distraction all-in-one.”

“Yeah! Have Robin go!” Usopp agreed, having somehow teleported behind Zoro.

Robin smiled. “An excellent suggestion, Swordsman-san. I'd be honored to go look for Cook-san. Shall we, Doctor-san?”

“Me-too, me-too!” Luffy called, bouncing over.

Nami watched them disembark, then sighed and pinched her nose. “God I wish den-den's weren't so damn expensive.”

 

Robin and Luffy followed Chopper, who was in walk point, sniffing out Sanji's trail. It was slow going, not only because of the myriad of smells one found in a port town, but because Sanji's path often crossed with those that smelled of perfume, which  _he_ often smelled of for a while when they parted ways again. 

Robin asked shop keepers if they had seen Sanji go by, which helped sort out which branch trail to follow. Luffy helped by calling for Sanji loudly and incessantly.

“Captain-san, this shopkeeper says she saw Cook-san leaving with a pretty lady with dark pink hair.”

“Aha!” Luffy said, smacking his fist into his palm. “So it  _was_ panties!”

“I'm sure Cook-san certainly thought so,” Robin said, frowning slightly.

“Is something wrong, Robin?” Chopper asked.

“The description of the lady sounds like a bounty hunter we invited to join Baroque Works. Like Zoro, Vessa turned us down. Had she joined, she would have been Mr. 2's partner.”

“That strong!?” Chopper cried.

Luffy picked his nose boredly. “Sanji's gotten loads stronger since then. He's fine.”

“But he still can't bring himself to fight women seriously,” Robin pointed out. “Cook-san may be in real danger.”

Luffy sobered. “Then we go save him. Chopper?”

“Y-yes! I've got the scent, this way!” Chopper bounded off and the others chased after.

Chopper's nose led them to a warehouse in an abandoned part of town. Luffy and Chopper fidgeted impatiently while Robin used her powers to bloom two eyes inside in case of ambush. No sooner had she done so then she paled and shouted, “Captain! Break the door down!”

“Right! Gum-gum Pistol!” Luffy's fist flew, and then the door flew with it and they followed.

“Sanji!” Chopper screamed.

The blonde was hanging from a single chain circling his hands together above his head. His feet just barely touched the floor, not enough to take his weight though. His skin shone with sweat and what was left of his shirt clung wetly to him. A thick gag stretched his lips back. Next to him stood a medium height woman of average build, with shoulder-length magenta hair. She held a metal rod hooked to an electric generator in one hand. Behind her in classic guard positions stood two men of rather delicate appearance, but with the defined muscles of experienced fighters.

They all stared at the trio as they burst in, and Sanji warily lifted his head at Chopper's cry. His eyes were blurred and had trouble focusing. The woman, Vessa, smirked unpleasantly. “Look, pet,” she said to Sanji. “Your friends have come to play.”

Sanji shook his head, but the gag muffled his words.

“You bitch! What have you done to Sanji?” Luffy demanded.

Vessa smiled and curled into Sanji's side, trailing her fingers over his exposed chest. “I was just asking him some questions, wasn't I Sanji-poo?”

Sanji let his head fall. She turned her attention back to Luffy. “I have to say, you've trained him well. I've been asking for hours, but he refused to give me the location of your ship. I even used my sex-sex powers on him, but he's so stubborn!”

“Sex-sex fruit?” Robin demanded coldly.

Vessa smiled. “Mmm. My body secrets a fluid that acts as a powerful aphrodisiac. This poor boy's been hard for three hours now.” She reached over and palmed Sanji's crotch. He whimpered and flinched away from her.

“Don't touch him!” Luffy screamed, thrusting his arms back behind him, stretching them to their fullest. “Gum-Gum Bazooka!”

Vessa barely dodged the attack, dropping ungracefully to the ground. Chopper charged her partners, shifting to Heavy Point on the way. Robin bloomed an extra pair of feet onto Sanji's to take the weight off his arms, while an extra pair of arms worked at the chains on his wrists.

Luffy continued after the bounty hunter in a nearly blind rage. He attacked continuously, not giving her a chance to recover. Still, only a few of his hits landed, she was  _fast._ She uncoiled a length of thin wire with a flick and caught Luffy's wrist with it. She ducked in close to him, her plump lips shimmering. “Let me make you feel good~” she purred.

“Captain-san!” Robin cried. Luffy stretched his neck back, taking his lips out of her reach. Then he brought his head careening back, screaming his rage. She tried to dodge, but he just followed, and his skull smashed into hers with a loud CRACK! She reeled back, blood flowing from her broken nose.

“Fix him! Fix whatever you did to my nakama!”

Vessa chuckled weakly. “Idiot, my powers don't work that way. The only way to help your friend now is to fuck him.” She smirked into the blood. “If he'd given you up, I was going to do it myself, let him finally cum.”

“SHUT-UP!” Luffy hit her with all his might, and she finally went down. Luffy spun to face the others; Robin had one of the men in a choke-hold, who finally fell unconscious, and Chopper laid the other out with a solid uppercut to the jaw. Luffy dashed over to Sanji, stumbling a little. Robin re-focused her attention on Sanji and freed his hands. She gently lowered him into Chopper's waiting arms. Luffy paced anxiously beside them and watched as Robin's long fingers undid the gag. Sanji blinked at them.

“Robin-chwan,” he murmured with a hoarse voice. “Luffy, Chopper. I'm sorry you had to see that.”

“Don't be stupid,” Chopper shot back.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Cook-san,” Robin soothed.

“Still, I was pretty pathetic, hunh?” Sanji grinned tiredly.

“You sure were,” Luffy agreed solemnly.

“Luffy!” Chopper scolded, but their captain ignored him, holding Sanji's gaze.

“But it was a girl, and you're Sanji. It's just how you are. It's why you have us.”

Sanji smiled. “Yeah, I do.” Then he closed his eyes and let himself slump back into Chopper's arms.

“He's exhausted, but too wired from the stimulants to rest. Robin, there's a sedative in my satchel.”

“Of course, Doctor-san.”

 

Chopper carried the unconscious cook all the way back to the Sunny. They were bombarded with questions, but Chopper quickly escaped to the infirmary with Sanji. Robin told them about his capture, and the electro-shock, but refrained from revealing the sex-sex powers. The only thing Luffy said was, “Nami, I want to go. Now.”

They set sail immediately. Sanji slept through dinner, made by Brooke, and the crew stayed subdued. Later, when most of the crew were beginning to go to ed, Chopper quietly approached Luffy.

“Luffy? Can I talk with you? It's about Sanji.”

Luffy followed Chopper to a secluded part of deck. “Is he all right?”

Chopper fidgeted. “He's recovering from the exhaustion and electric shock just fine. But—while he was under I--'stimulated' him.” Chopper blushed, even with the sterile language as a shield. “He came three times, but he's still erect. I don't know how much about how that bitch's devil powers work, but I suspect that Sanji needs a partner for the effects to go away.”

“Someone has to have sex with him,” Luffy summarized, matter-of-factly.

Chopper fidgeted again. “Y-yes. The problem is, I talk to Sanji about it when he woke up a few minutes ago. He says he doesn't want anyone who doesn't already know to know, and he refused to ask Robin for help. He thinks he can take care of it by himself.”

Luffy looked grim, but said nothing.

Chopper continued. “If he stays erect too long, he could get permanent damage.”

“Damage how?”

Chopper sighed. “In cases of priapism, most likely he'd become impotent—uh—unable to get it up. But there is a danger of gangrene, and I'd have to amputate.”

Luffy's jaw dropped. “That's bad!”

Chopper jumped, then nodded, wringing his hooves. “Yes, it is. I thought you should know--”

“All right! I'm gonna save Sanji! With Sex!” Luffy declared. He strode away, leaving Chopper to stutter and blush furiously to himself. Then the reindeer came to his senses.

“Luffy! Wait! There's some things you need to know!”

 

When Luffy got down to the infirmary after Chopper's hasty but insistent lecture, Sanji was just finished dressing and heading out.

“Luffy!” Sanji gave him a quick grin. “All better now, see?”

“Liar,” Luffy retorted through pouting lips.

Sanji blinked. “What?”

“Chopper said you have to have sex.”

Sanji scowled, his cheeks going red. “Stupid shitty reindeer,” he muttered. “Luffy, I'm fine. I'll handle it.”

Luffy shook his head stubbornly. “No way. Chopper was pretty sure you needed someone else to make it work.” He tilted his head to the side. “Why can't you ask Robin? I'm sure she'd help.”

Sanji's roundhouse to Luffy's head lacked its usual finesse and power, due to his condition, but it still knocked Luffy back a couple feet.

“You shit head! Don't you dare suggest Robin-chwan do something like that! She's a goddess, she deserves to be worshiped, not—not—Shit head!”

Luffy dodged the next kick. “Okay,” he agreed easily. “Then you have to have sex with me.”

Sanji's eyes widened and he stared for a moment. “I—I can't—you—you're a guy!”

Luffy cocked his head to the side. “So? Chopper told me all about lube and condoms and stretching. I think I'll stretch just fine, but Chopper said I'd still need at least lube.”

Sanji lifted a shaking hand to cover his lobster-red face. “Dammit!--Luffy! Even if I could do it with a guy— _which I can't!_ \--I don't want to force any of you guys to--”

Luffy burst into laughter. “But you're not forcing me. I want to!”

Sanji peeked through his fingers. “You want to,” he repeated flatly.

Luffy nodded. “Of course! You're my nakama.”

Sanji groaned. “This is going waaay beyond nakama.”

Luffy got a determined look on his face; the same one he'd given each and everyone of the bad asses he'd fought. The one that said that no matter what Sanji said or did, Luffy was going to win.

“Sanji, if you don't want me, that's fine. You can go to Robin or Nami or  _someone_ . But you need help, and nakama help each other. So you have to _let us_ . Captain's orders.”

Sanji sighed and wished he had a cigarette. “Fine. Fine! You win. But not one word of this leaves this room, or I'll seriously kick your ass!”

Luffy's grin could've lit up the sky. They stood there for a bit, staring at each other. Then Luffy stepped up to Sanji and reached for his tie. Sanji, tense and nervous, watched him. Luffy's eyes were hidden by the brim of his hat, but his mouth was set in that unreadable line it went into when Luffy really focused on something. His gangly fingers slowly and carefully undid the knot before sliding down the silk, straightening it out.

Sanji's breath caught as his eyes followed those fingers. That simple act was the most intimate thing he'd ever experienced. Unsure of what to do with another man--let alone Luffy--Sanji stayed still, hands at his sides as Luffy's intent fingers moved back up to undo the top button. His fingers were warm and surprisingly smooth, and when Sanji swallowed, his knuckles brushed against Sanji's Adam's apple.

Sanji felt the brush of those knuckles again and again as Luffy worked down the buttons of his shirt. Collarbone, pectoral, rib, ab, stomach, pelvis; Luffy left behind a tingling trail that did nothing to alleviate the pressure in Sanji's pants.

“Fuck, Luffy,” Sanji whispered as Luffy tugged the edges of his shirt apart and bared Sanji's chest. Luffy's gaze snapped up at Sanji's words, his eyes dark and intense. Sanji wasn't sure what Luffy was looking for, but he seemed to have found it, for his eyes seemed to darken even further and he pressed in for a kiss. It was straightforward and sure, like everything Luffy did, with little finesse.

Those long, warm fingers moved from Sanji's shirt to cur over Sanji's hips as Luffy's tongue slid along Sanji's lips. Sanji's hands wrapped around Luffy's biceps, as if to brace himself against the sensations, even as he opened his mouth to Luffy.

Luffy's tongue slid against his, slow and deliberate, exploring, flicking here, then there, always moving and curious. Sanji was surprised to hear himself whimper into Luffy's mouth, which caused Luffy to pause. Sanji flicked his tongue against Luffy's encouragingly, to reassure him that the moan was a good thing. Once Luffy realized that, he became determined to get Sanji to make it again, and often. Even distracted as he was by the kiss, Sanji still noticed when Luffy's hands left his hips, leaving them cool and lonely. But then those fingers were at work at the fastening to Sanji's pants. Once again Luffy's knuckles brushed against Sanji, light and through two layers of clothing. This time though, Sanji jerked away with a sharp hiss, breaking the kiss.

“Sanji?” Luffy looked confused, but concerned.

“Sorry. I'm just really sensitive down there right now.”

Luffy's eyebrows drew in. “It hurt?”

Sanji swallowed. It hadn't hurt, exactly. More like burned, a sensation so intense he couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. But he didn't see much point in trying to explain that to Luffy, so he just said, “Yeah.”

Luffy's eyes hardened and his hands clenched. Sanji go the feeling that if Luffy hadn't already beat those bounty hunters down, he'd go out and do just that, right then. Then it was gone and Luffy crossed his arms and pouted. “That sucks. You can't screw me if it  _hurts_ ,” he said, much in the same tone he used when Nami vetoed an adventure plan. Sanji couldn't completely hide his amusement, which came out as a strangled snort. 

Luffy smacked a fist into his palm decisively. “Right. I'll just have to screw you.”

Sanji's amusement vanished. “Now wait just a damn minute!” he growled. “Just because I've agreed to this lunacy doesn't mean I'm gonna take it up the ass!”

But Luffy, in typical Luffy fashion, ignored Sanji's protests and squatted down in front of him, reaching once again for Sanji's pants.

“Oi! Will you listen to me, Shit head?!”

“Don't move!” Luffy ordered sternly and Sanji found himself obeying before he'd fully processed the order. Luffy carefully unzipped Sanji's pants, pulling the sipper out and away from Sanji's aggravated flesh. Then those warm, long fingers tugged the pants down past Sanji's hips. He pulled them down to Sanji's knees, then raised his hands to the edge of Sanji's silk boxers. The cotton ones had chaffed too much. But even the soft silk made Sanji wince as it slid over his abused cock.

Luffy murmured an apology, but tugged the boxes down to the ants, then tugged both down to Sanji's feet, where Sanji obligingly stepped out of them. He felt better, depantsed. The cool air was soothing against his dick, which was a deep, angry red, almost purple. At the sight, Luffy whimpered and drew his own knees together in sympathy. He stood in a flash, capturing Sanji's mouth in another kiss. His hands framed Sanji's face and he was careful to keep his lower body away from Sanji's. Sanji soon lost himself in the kiss. Damn but Luffy's tongue was dexterous. It was everywhere! Sanji rather suspected it was even  _stretching_ to reach certain areas. So when Luffy steered him over to the bed, and even got him to sit, and lay down, Sanji didn't care as long as Luffy kept kissing him like that. 

Luffy broke off the kiss and moved away from the bed. Sanji blinked and brushed back his hair so he could properly glare at his captain. “Oi!” he said in annoyance, a little breathlessly. Luffy turned to face him, a huge grin on his face and a tube of lube in his hand. It was the same expression he got right before his “help” made Usopp's mixtures explode.

“Luffy— _no--”_ Sanji tried to sit up, but Luffy put a hand firmly on his chest and kept him from moving.

“Don't worry. Chopper explained everything to me.”

“I'm so fucking reassured,” Sanji growled.

Luffy pouted. Sanji sighed and lay back down, but kept a watchful eye on him. Luffy opened the lube.

“Luffy?”

“What?”

“Why am I the only one naked?” Sanji stalled. The later Luffy actually used that stuff on him, the better.

Luffy blinked. “Oh, you're right.” He stood and quickly stripped.

Sanji resisted the urge to smack a hand to his forehead. “Luffy, how are you gonna screw me with your dick like that?”

Luffy glanced down at the half-hard thing dangling between his legs. “Oh yeah. We should probably do something about that.”

Sanji gave into the urge and smacked his forehead. He got up on his knees and crawled over to Luffy. “Com'ere, idiot.”

Luffy stepped up to Sanji, who took a deep breath. Shit. Was he really going to do this? Fuck. Yes, yes he was. Sanji reached out and took a hold of Luffy's dick. He kept his touch light at first, not sure he was really okay with this. But Luffy hummed in pleasure and Sanji's confidence grew, and his grip firmed. Luffy hardened in his hand and his hums turned into gasps and moans. Soon Sanji's nose picked up a tantalizing, musky scent. Luffy.

His cook instincts, influenced by the sex-sex fruit, had his tongue flicking out before he thought. Salty, a little bitter, reminiscent of ham. The back of his mind started preparing a glaze to compliment the flavor. The texture was somewhat familiar, but one he'd never felt with his tongue before. He traced the meandering ridge of a vein and Luffy let out a low, “So~ goo~d”

Sanji smirked in pride and repeated the action a couple times before he settled in to some serious sucking and licking. He'd always had an oral fixation, even before the whole starvation thing. He just didn't feel right without something between his lips or on his tongue. That was the only possible explanation for why he _—Sanji—_ was enjoying giving the blow job as much as Luffy was receiving it. 

Sanji was suddenly struck with a thought. Luffy's was stretchy all over, wasn't he? Did that still apply to a hard-on? He let his teeth very lightly scrape along Luffy's dick until they caught on the flared head. Then, ever so slowly and lightly, he  _pulled_ . True to his nature, Luffy stretched, though not as easily as usual. Luffy moaned loudly and Sanji felt fingers grip his hair. He let go; Luffy sprang back to normal and moaned even louder. 

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

Luffy shook his head. “No. It felt really,  _really_ good. But if you do it again, I'm not gonna be able to screw you.”

Sanji nodded and sat back, licking his lips. They already missed the feel of Luffy's cock. He lay back on his elbows, letting his legs spread some. He wasn't quite as freaked out about what was to come as he was earlier, but he was still uneasy.

Luffy stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. Just when Sanji was about to ask him what the hell, Luffy blinked and reached once more for the lube. He squirted some on his fingers, then frowned and added some more. With a focused expression, Luffy knelt on the bed between Sanji's legs and spread some over Sanji's asshole. Like with the kiss, Luffy was direct and to the point. No light caresses or teasing touches. Just the prepping of Sanji for his dick. Sanji's body didn't really care. It was almost as over-sensitive as his dick and everything seemed to feel fantastic.

Luffy pressed a fingertip in, and Sanji tried to stay relaxed. He knew at least that much from Chopper's regular medical exams on the crew. Luffy was very careful and slow, occasionally adding more lube. Too much lube, Sanji thought as the excess flowed down his butt-crack to pool on the bed. At this point though, he wasn't going to complain.

Soon Luffy was working three slick fingers into the middle knuckles, and Sanji was having a hard time breathing regularly. Then Luffy sat back on his haunches and looked at Sanji as if appraising his work. He put a hand on Sanji's hip and prodded him to roll over onto his knees. For moment, Sanji wondered why, then realized that this way, Luffy wouldn't accidentally brush against his dick and hurt him. Sanji watched over his shoulder as Luffy slipped on a condom, liberally lubed himself up and began to press in. Damn, that was bigger than three fingers! Sanji could feel his body actually squeezing Luffy's rubber dick into a thinner shape, even though he tried to stay relaxed.

Luffy's hand stroked his back, as if he were a giant cat, and Sanji felt his muscles unclench a bit. Then there was a brief pressure on the top of his head and when he looked, Sanji found a straw brim arcing out over his eyes. He stared, a strange lump coming to his throat. While they had all rescued and held Hat, until now Nami had been the only one privileged to  _wear_ it. Now that it sat, snugly on Sanji's head, he realized something.

This, what Luffy was doing for him, Luffy would have done for any of the others. Nami, Usopp, Franky, Robin, even that shitty swordsman. The idea spread a warmth that had nothing to do with the sex-sex fruit, or really even the physical realm, through Sanji. He'd told Luffy this was beyond nakama; but to Luffy, this  _was_ nakama, because to him, nakama was love.  _This_ , no matter how fucked up the circumstances were that led up to it, this was an act of love, the way Sanji had always thought it should be.

The epiphany and warmth rippled out through Sanji and tense muscles relaxed. Sanji looked back over his shoulder at Luffy, who was watching him with patient, intense eyes.

“Luffy, please.”

Luffy nodded, then leaned forward to press a dry, sweet kiss to Sanji's lips, and started moving his hips. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. Sanji was just beginning to get the hang of it, when on the next thrust, Luffy angled his hips upward and Sanji's world imploded.

When he came back to his senses, he was sprawled over Luffy's lap while Luffy nuzzled into his neck, murmuring comforting nonsense. Hat had slid to one side, as if it were as debauched as Sanji felt. Sanji glanced down between his legs and nearly cried from relief when he saw that he was finally, blessedly limp, a thing he never thought he'd be grateful for.

“Feel better?” Luffy asked.

Sanji nodded. “Yeah.” Then Sanji noticed that Luffy was still hard, and pressed against his ass. “But it feels like you're not finished yet.”

Luffy chuckled. “Don't worry about it. I can take care of it later.”

“Moron. You've got a thoroughly satiated cook, who's insanely flexible sitting in your lap. You should take advantage of it while you can.”

Luffy blinked. “Hunh?”

Sanji sighed. “I want you to fuck me 'til you cum,” he simplified.

Luffy grinned. “I can do that.”

Sanji rolled off of Luffy and onto his back and spread his legs. “You're gonna have to do all of the work yourself. I got nothin' left,” Sanji warned him.

Luffy nodded and crawled between his legs, lifting Sanji's hips so he could slide in. Sanji expected Luffy to start pistoning away with his usual impatience and enthusiasm, now that he didn't have to worry about Sanji. But Luffy kept a leisurely pace, rocking inside Sanji with a quiet grin on his face. Sanji smirked back, eyes half-lidded, enjoying Luffy's pleasure. Luffy leaned forward, until Sanji's legs were pressed against his chest, bending him in half, and kissed him. His tongue slid in and out of Sanji's mouth, mimicking the slow movement of his hips.

Sanji lost track of time, had no idea how long Luffy thoroughly enjoyed his body; but it was worth it to see Luffy's face when he finally came with a long, drawn-out groan. They stayed like that for a moment, just basking in the afterglow, before Luffy pulled out. Sanji smiled as Luffy made an “ick”-face dealing with the used, full condom. But he threw it away successfully and flopped down on the bed next to Sanji, who snuggled into his Captain's side.

Sanji was too warm and content and sexed-up to deny his cuddly nature. Hell, he'd grabbed onto nearly everyone at least once in his sleep. Chopper wouldn't tease him about it, if he found them. And if anyone else did, well he'd just kick their asses. 'Cause right now, Luffy was warm and solid and his heartbeat steady against Sanji's cheek.

“Thanks,” Sanji murmured.

“Sure.”

There was a pause, and the moment vanished. “Man, sex is fun! I wonder if the others know?”

It was a testament to his post-sex-happy that Sanji just hummed thoughtfully instead of kicking Luffy across the room. “Pretty sure Franky and Brooke do. Usopp probably not—and unless that moss-head has more issues with that sword than I want to know, I doubt he's even jerked off before.”

“That's sad,” Luffy mused. “You think they'd have sex with me?”

Sanji snorted. “You touch the girls and I'll fucking kill you. If you manage to get any of the others...Hell, I'll roast you your own cow.”

“A whole cow? Really!?” Luffy's eyes gleamed. “Right! I'm gonna go have sex with Zoro!”

Sanji tightened his hold on his squirming captain. “Later. Right now you're staying here and being a good pillow that doesn't move.”

Luffy shrugged, then snuggled back. “Sure. I like this too.”

So do I, Sanji thought, which he was certain would freak him completely out later. But for now it was all that was good and he soon slipped into the deepest, most invigorating sleep he'd ever had.

 


End file.
